Enfados
by Mariohn
Summary: Porque uno nunca puede estar enojado realmente con él. No al menos por mucho tiempo.


**Nombre:** Enfados.

**Fandom:** Avengers

**Pareja:** Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

**Autor:** Mariohn

**Resumen:** Porque uno nunca puede estar enojado realmente con él. No al menos por mucho tiempo.

**Declaimer:** Avengers no me pertenece. Stony. El lector va a aburrirse

**Notas:** ¿Por qué siento que además del resumen de mierda, el fanfic quedó de la misma manera? Bajo su propio Riezgo.

* * *

–**Entonces, lo detestas** –

Steve Rogers tranquilamente asintió, no evitando su mirada de curiosidad hacia Pepper después de haber casi saltado del susto al escuchar su voz a sus espaldas. Había decidido, después de su sesión de entrenamiento matutina el disfrutar una taza de café por esta vez en la cocina y no salir a su cafetería habitual, todo y porque al niñito consentido de Stark había tenido la ocurrencia de destrozar un edificio gubernamental en medio de una misión _porque sí_, aludiéndolo a 'esos errores que pueden ocurrir por casualidad'. Fue una completa suerte que el edificio se encontrase parcialmente vacío, pero desde entonces han tenido que obligarse a permanecer dentro de la torre Stark hasta que la prensa se calme. O el enojo de Fury, que a esas instancias viene siendo la misma cosa.

–**Entonces…**–

–**¿Entonces que, señorita Potts? **–preguntó Steve, un poco confundido. Porque Pepper Potts nunca solía pasar más de diez minutos en una misma habitación si Tony Stark no se encontraba cerca. Steve, sintiéndose un poquito intimidado no evitó tensarse un poco. Después de todo el poco trato que ha tenido con las mujeres y después de Peggy, Steve a penas y ha podido reparar eso. Podía hablar con Natasha, sí, porque la mujer era prácticamente un soldado. Pero Pepper Potts, una sofisticada señorita que merecía todo su respeto por tratar durante tanto tiempo a alguien como Anthony Stark, le hacía sentirse un poco tímido a su alrededor. –**Disculpe, pero no entiendo a qué se refiere**–

–**Llámame Pepper **–replicó la mujer, totalmente amable y con un tono de voz que sin duda daba a entender su profesionalismo –**Sé que no debo meterme en su vida privada, Steve **–replicó al mujer, dando un cabeceo de afirmamiento para validar su frase –**Pero me temo que Tony ha estado excusándose demasiado del trabajo y es mi deber el saber porque**–

Steve lo pensó un momento, cruzándose de brazos.

–**No tiene que ver conmigo, de seguro debe estar destruyendo otro edificio gubernamental **–Pepper asintió y evaluó la expresión de Steve. Se sintió un poco avergonzado al respecto –**Digo…**–

–**¿Tony es importante para ti?**–

Una gruesa capa de rojo cubrió las mejillas del hombre. Steve tosió, disimulando su vergüenza, pero la expresión de los ojos de Pepper era genuina. Y a Steve le hubiese gustado mentir, pero siempre se había considerado un hombre honesto, sobre todo con sus sentimientos. Por dios, era el _maldito capitán américa_, se suponía que era honesto. Y aunque lo último era más bien una excusa, nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que reparara demasiado en ese tipo de complejidades. Para él, las cosas pasaban como tenían que pasar y ya.

Asintió, solo un poco y sintiendo aún más vergüenza. Pero la expresión de ella, sus ojos claros empañados con un atisbo de tristeza le hicieron comprender un poco. Steve no era tonto, siempre había sido alguien muy observador, sobre todo con las cosas que él pensaba que nunca iba a poder tener. Padres, hijos, una familia. Un hogar.

–**Es exasperante. Me fastidia y no parece entender mi situación** –dijo de pronto, después de unos cuantos minutos incomodos y silenciosos. Pepper levantó la mirada del café tibio de Steve, para posarla en la suya propia. Tragó saliva. –**Pero…**–

–**Oh mamá, ¿Qué he hecho de malo ahora para que me castigues de esa manera? **–escucharon a sus espaldas, haciendo que Steve diera un respingo y decidiera que su café era mucho más importante que voltearse. Vio a Pepper soltar un bufido, levantándose de la mesa de la cocina y dando un par de pasos hacia adelante –**_No te preocupes, él es así_**–le susurró, antes de elevar la voz –**Has faltado al trabajo durante semanas y no has respondido mis llamadas. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué Industrias Stark se movieran misteriosamente solas porque tú no estás ahí para firmar lo que se necesita?** –La mujer dejó los documentos encima de la mesa, en lo que Tony se acercaba y arrugaba el entrecejo. Steve bufó, pero cuando el hombre se acercó y le dirigió una mirada curiosa, no había enfado esta vez. Habían pasado tres semanas, después de todo, no podía mantenerse tanto tiempo enfadado con alguien. No iba con él.

–**Pff, siempre tan profesional ¿no? Debería subirte el sueldo –**masculló con un poco de diversión, antes de pasarle una mano por encima de los hombros al sorprendido Steve quien entrecerró los ojos como un acto involutario –**¿Y? ¿Hm? ¿Sigues enfadado por la destrucción de nuestros preciosos edificios construidos por el gobierno o debo soportar un par de semanas más de una charla de moral de lo que no debo hacer, Cap?**–

–**Ya quisieras Stark **–replicó, cruzándose de brazos. Pepper esbozó una sonrisa.

–**Me tomé la atribución de subirme el sueldo, hace un par de días**–

Anthony los miró a ambos con curiosidad, más a Steve que a Pepper, antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia –**Bien hecho entonces** –Dijo el multimillonario, levantándose, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando los codos en la mesa –**Ya que dices estar de buenas y yo decidí tomarme un descanso ¿vamos por un café afuera? Yo invito Cap. ¿Quieres venir, Pepper?**–

–**¿Y la prensa?**–

Tony volvió a encogerse de hombros.

–**Bueno, si quieres la oportunidad (y no dudo que la aprovecharás) para darles una charla acerca de la moralidad de américa, bienvenido sea. Estoy harto de no salir por la culpa de esos…**–

–**Periodistas, Tony** –completó la mujer –**Lo siento, pero tu dinero no se maneja solo **–.

–**Como sea. Mueve el trasero Cap, no tengo todo el día **–

Steve soltó un bufido y sin embargo se levantó, acercando la taza de café vacía y recordando la conversación que no completó. Pero cuando se volteó y observó a la mujer frente a ellos, sintió que no necesitaba terminar con la conversación. Ella era completamente profesional en esconder sus sentimientos, sí, pero Steve intuía con solo mirarla que ella nunca dejó de amarlo a él. Y que podía entender a pesar de no decir la gran cosa. Y se sintió un poco mal por ser literalmente la causa del problema.

Pero Steve también podía ser egoísta.

Y necesitaba serlo.

–**No quiero un lugar público. Ya bastante tengo con despertar cada mañana y observar helicópteros espiando por las ventanas**–

Tony se echó a reír, acercándose y dándole un par de palmaditas después de firmar un par de papeles que Pepper le entregó –**Ya te dije que los vidrios están polarizados Rogers, nadie más va a observar la inmaculada desnudez de nuestro icono nacional **–

Steve volvió a bufar, ignorando el hecho de que Stark acababa de ponerlos vergonzosamente en evidencia y mascullando algo que sonó a 'cállate' salió por la puerta, seguido de un tarareante Tony Stark quien después de despedirse de Pepper con la mano, terminó acorralando al muy_ orgulloso_ Steve Rogers en el ascensor para manosearlo tranquilamente, a vista y paciencia de las cámaras de seguridad. Porque Steve podía ser Capitán América, estratega, heroico y vergonzoso y de vez en cuando dueño de esa clase de discursos de mierda que a Tony podían realmente tener las ganas de ponerse la armadura y lanzarlo por la ventana, pero nadie podía negar que después de todo, estaban juntos. Ni siquiera la prensa.

Y cuando el primer piso fue anunciado por el ascensor y Steve se arregló la camisa que traía puesta, no pudo evitar pensar que después de todo, el hombre usaba buenas tácticas para convencerlo de su estupidez. La misma con la que aceptó iniciar esta retorcida relación.

Y pensando en que un buen café no le hacía el quite a nadie, comenzaron a caminar hacia el Starbucks más cercano.


End file.
